


Lifetime was Eighteen Months

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The progression of their 10-year relationship is inevitable.Atsumu plans to spend his life full of love, happiness, and satisfaction.And for him to achieve this, he ensures that his lifetime is with Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	Lifetime was Eighteen Months

“Atsu do you trust me?” Kiyoomi asked, tone nervous and a bit apprehensive. He was looking at their shoes as he walked, while Atsumu swung their clasped hands together--in the same beat as their footsteps.

They had just finished dinner at their go-to Vietnamese place that sells the best pho. It’s a typical Friday night, also known as date night by both Kiyoomi and Atsumu. They usually make it a habit to visit new and unique food establishments during these days, but the couple decided that they were craving for something hearty, something that will fill both their stomachs and souls, hence, they settled for one of their usual favorites.

Atsumu looked to the side and stared at the man imploringly, wondering what made Kiyoomi look so…  constipated . Atsumu can’t help it, he laughed at his boyfriend, and playfully said “Why do you look so afraid Omi? Did you do something I would not approve hmmm?”

Kiyoomi somewhat lost a bit of the tension on his shoulders with Atsumu’s easy nature and teasing jab. He rolled his eyes, the only visible feature on his face, since the rest are covered by his usual face mask.

By then, they had arrived at the passenger side of their car. The streetlight castes an orange glow to their figures, while the sound of light traffic by the street over, lightly became a background noise.

“Do you really think I would do something you don’t approve of?” Kiyoomi deadpanned, emphasizing on “I”.

Atsumu grinned, internally chuckling at how cute and disgruntled his boyfriend looks;Like a wet and irritated kitten. “Yeah, you’re right.” Atsumu smirked, conceding to Kiyoomi’s statement.

It is not a secret between the two of them, and probably the people all around them, that Atsumu is adventurous and impulsive. He is more of the type to do something recklessly or intuitively, without fear of the consequences.  He is also the “do now, think later” kind of guy, preferring to act right away, before losing the chance. So, both of them saw the implications of Atsumu’s jest.

Kiyoomi turned his body towards Atsumu, completely facing the man. He placed both of his hands atop Atsumu’s shoulders and looked him directly into his eyes. “Atsumu, do you trust me?” Kiyoomi asked, almost demanding. 

Sensing the seriousness in his boyfriend's voice, Atsumu likewise, placed both of his palms on Kiyoomi’s covered cheeks, relinquishing the heat it provides to his chilling hands.

“We’ve been dating for 10 years, Sakusa Kiyoomi. You should know by now that I trust you with my life.”

Atsumu smiled, blinding and free, cheeks bunching up from the force of it. He removed Kiyoomi’s hold on him by stepping forward, and giving Kiyoomi a quick peck on his lips above his boyfriend’s mask. He leaned away, just in time to see Kiyoomi’s eyes widen from Atsumu’s surprising deed, ears turning a nice shade of red.  


“Good.” Kiyoomi blushingly said, after recovering from Atsumu’s combination of declaration and action. “Now, I need you to turn around”.

Atsumu complied without any more questions and turned a complete 180 degrees, now facing the car’s window. He can see his muted reflection, blonde hair looking quite vibrant from the artificial light, and eyes glowing bright, like the moon slightly peeking from the clouds above. He can see Kiyoomi by his back, a figure slightly taller, but narrower than him, with curls of obsidian tamed to one side of his head.

And the next thing he knows, his sight is being covered, and he can only see darkness.

“What? Omi? Why are you putting me in a blindfold?” Atsumu giggled, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend, but at the same time giddy for the prospect of that small piece of fabric.

Kiyoomi tied it more securely, making sure that there can't be a way for Atsumu to know the road they would be taking. “Shhhh, just trust me okay? No peeking.” Kiyoomi whispered to Atsumu’s ears, hot breath fanning Atsumu’s ears, tickling his lover.

Atsumu hummed, an indication that he acknowledged Kiyoomi’s statement.

Kiyoomi gently guided Atsumu inside the car, before going to the driver’s side. He fastened his seatbelt, as well as Atsumu’s, started the engine, and then drove away.

Atsumu let the sounds of the car, and the music from the radio be his eyes. He figured that only a few minutes had passed since they left the parking lot, judging from the number of songs he heard from the stereo.

He was having mixed emotions from this new occurrence.

At one point, he’s excited for what Kiyoomi had in store for him, since it is extremely rare for the other man to spontaneously do surprises like these. Kiyoomi is not boring per se, he is just not one for grand gestures such as blind-folding your boyfriend, and driving them to an unknown place. But at the same time, Atsumu was also anticipating, almost hoping, that his hunch was true. That the reason why Kiyoomi removed his sight temporarily and is being secretive about the location they would be traveling to, was because Kiyoomi’s going to ask him to take their relationship to the next level.

Atsumu did not want to assume. Nevertheless, he could not help but conjure multiple scenarios especially if he found his lover acting out of character. He cannot help when he, himself, knew that the progression of their relationship is inevitable.

After a few minutes, Atsumu felt the car move to a stop, and he heard Kiyoomi turn off the engine, then the driver’s door opened. Atsumu figured that Kiyoomi went outside to fetch him. A moment later, he sensed Kiyoomi opening the passenger’s door and he felt himself smoothly pulled out of his seat, upright to the ground.

Based on the soft earthy texture of the ground below his feet, as well as the strong gust of wind ruffling through his hair and clothing, Atsumu concludes that they are far from home, probably just between the edge of the rural and urban areas.

Kiyoomi guided him to walk a few steps away from the vehicle, until he signaled him to stop. Shortly afterwards, he heard Kiyoomi’s voice speaking in front of him, not too close, not too far away. “You can take off your blindfolds, Atsu.”

And Atsumu obliged.

He removed the fabric obstructing his vision, and was greeted  with a blurry sight of a deserted cliff, just outside of town, judging by all the city lights and skyscrapers. But he can’t focus on how breathtaking the view was, when he’s got Kiyoomi—sans mask, in front of him. Kiyoomi, whose facial features were illuminated by the car’s headlights and was depicting anticipation, determination, but most of all, affection.

“Please bear with me. You know I’m not the best with things like this.” Kiyoomi warned. He visibly took a deep breath, seemingly letting go of the pressure in his chest.

“Miya Atsumu, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I already knew that I won’t like you. You were loud, crass, and cocky. Honestly, I wanted to hit you” Kiyoomi laughed at the past and at the memories he held. “But then, we got closer, and I learned to appreciate all of your flaws.” He smiled. “But more than that, I discovered all of the things that made you…  you ” He paused suddenly, choking from the lump forming in his throat.

Atsumu meanwhile, cannot believe this was happening. He had always fantasized of this moment, and now that it was coming true, he did not know how to react. His ears were ringing, his hands gradually turning cold from numbness, and he found himself rooted to his spot, legs becoming stone.

“You are passionate, driven, and aspiring. You love with your whole heart, and you love everyone around you  unconditionally . You’re caring in your own ways, and you always know when and how to respect my boundaries. You are everything I ever wanted, and more. And sometimes, I ask myself, how did I even get so  lucky to deserve you…” Kiyoomi trailed off, tone thoughtful, almost contemplating.

Kiyoomi continued. “But I know, deep down inside, that I do deserve you. I know in my core, that you and I?” he asked rhetorically.  “We have always been meant to be.”

Atsumu can’t take it, he covered his mouth with his palm to muffle the sounds of his sobs.

Atsumu, through his tears, watched as Kiyoomi kneeled down on one of his knees and produced a velvet box from his jacket's pocket. “Because I love you. I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul. And 10 years would never be enough to show you how much I love you. I’m greedy because I need more...I need a lifetime with you” Kiyoomi opened the box for Atsumu to see, and inside lies a ring, the diamond in the center of the silver band glinting from the reflection of the harsh light.

“That is why, Miya Atsumu, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?” Kiyoomi finished, face open and optimistic, albeit slightly hindered by the tears steadily streaming down his face.

Atsumu was about to reply...but then he woke up.

That dream again.

Atsumu sighed, tired and weary from having that nightmare follow him for the past six months.

He removed the tight hold that he’s got on Kiyoomi’s pillow--uncurling from his hunched form, and splayed his limbs all over their bed. Every time he sleeps with his husband’s pillow in his arms, he always dreams of their past life, of life that could have been, of life he has always envisioned. He always had the option to refrain from slumbering with Kiyoomi’s belongings, but frankly, Atsumu did not want to avoid it, sometimes, when he’s spiraling, he even actively seeks it out. 

Regardless of the pain, despite the possible relapse, If that was what it takes to remember Kiyoomi and grasp their remaining memories, then he’ll hurt himself all over. Again and again. Until he has nothing more left of him.

He rubbed his hands on the entirety of his face, willing for that vision, that memory, to vanish. It had been a couple of months since Kiyoomi was pronounced deceased, but he was still haunted by the memories of him. Ironic for Atsumu, whose life motto was “Who needs memories”.

They’ve always known that Kiyoomi was sick. Even before their 10th anniversary. _Tumor_ , they said. _It’s benign_ , they said. _You don’t have to worry about anything_ , they said.

What a load of bull.

Well, that benign tumor turned into cancer and sucked the life force out of Atsumu’s husband. Not even a year later from their unofficial marriage, Kiyoomi weakened, his body started losing weight, his hair began falling out, and then he eventually failed to do all the typical things that he used to enjoy.

Atsumu watched as his lover deteriorated in front of his face. He watched as Kiyoomi, who was still considered living and breathing, died from the  feeling of helplessness and loss of hope. He became an empty shell of the man Atsumu loved, still loves.

And a year and a half later… Kiyoomi really did passed away.

Lifetime, Atsumu snorts.

Lifetime was eighteen months.

Lifetime was supposed to be with Kiyoomi.

Lifetime… Atsumu’s lifetime ended when Kiyoomi left.

Now, Atsumu was just existing. He’s breathing, yes. His organs and bodily functions were working, correct. He’s doing all of what was expected of a normal citizen, undoubtedly.

But Atsumu can’t really say that he’s living, since Kiyoomi took that privilege away from him. He can’t really say that he’s still the same, when the love of his life was gone, and will never come back. He can’t really enjoy life, when he knows that years with Kiyoomi were taken away from them, from him. Years, that would’ve been spent full of love, laughter, and happiness. Years, that would’ve been spent in companionship and contentment. Years, that would’ve been filled with memories.

Atsumu is tired. He feels so alone. He just wants to rest and be with Kiyoomi. And truthfully, he’s just waiting for the time that he’ll join his husband.

He’s not sure when, he’s not sure how.

But one thing’s for certain, he’ll spend  more than a lifetime with Kiyoomi soon.

And he’ll continuously look forward to that  day, until it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
